Integrated circuits, and systems-on-a-chip (SoC) may include multiple independent processing units (a.k.a., “cores”) that read and execute instructions. These multi-core processing chips typically cooperate to implement multiprocessing. To facilitate this cooperation, and to improve performance, these processing cores may be interconnected. Various network topologies may be used to interconnect the processing cores. This includes, but is not limited to, mesh, crossbar, star, ring, and/or hybrids of one or more of these topologies.